True Family Adventure
by Skylover896
Summary: This is about a young girl who discovers what family is truley about. it may sound cheesey, but I think you guys will really like it. She meets Ash, Brock, and Dawn on her journey too! Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1:Choice

_Chapter 1: Choice_

"Professor Rowan, may I have a word with you?" a woman asked.

"Of course you can. What is wrong? Why are you almost in tears?" the professor replied.

"Please professor. It would be such a great opportunity for Cameran to be your-apprentice. Please take her in as your granddaughter! She loves Pokémon, but she just hates mine! I had no clue why, but then I realized she didn't like all of the fancy tricks. Professor, you are looking for someone to help you with Pokémon studies. Well, here is your chance to have a lifetime assistant and I know that your daughter and her husband recently died. She will have Cynthia to act as her sister and you can tell her that her parents died."

"Alright, not only for my studies, but for the good of the child, I will take her as my own granddaughter."

"Oh! Thank you professor! Here is her stuffed Turtwig. I'll be on my way then." The woman kissed the little girl's cheek and hugged her daughter. She whispered in Cameran's ear "This is what's best for you." The child was too young to understand that her mother was leaving, forever. A tear fell from the woman's eyes and she sprinted out the door, leaving her daughter at the lab.


	2. Chapter 2: Start Your Journey

_Chapter2: Start Your Journey_

"Cameran, Cameran, CAMERAN! Wake up." The professor yelled.

"Huh? Oh sorry professor!"

"Cameran today is an important day. You're getting your first Pokémon today."

"Oh yeah! I'll be ready in a moment." I hopped out of bed and grabbed my new outfit. It was casual, but perfect to withstand the outside world. Finally, I could get out of this lab and begin a journey-my journey. I would be on my way in about an hour! I was ready. I had been ready all of my life to go and explore beyond the safety of town. I had been raising starter Pokémon for years and had spent all of my life assisting the professor from inside of the lab doors. There were so many trainers always bringing back Pokémon for studies. I also got to take care of the boxed Pokémon. Now, it was my turn!

I ran out of my room and into the lab. Everyone was sad that I was leaving, I was a big help to the lab and studies. I just had to go, as much as I would miss everyone. Professor Rowan stood in the center of the lab with a suitcase filled with poke balls. He also had a pokedex in hand. Wow, in just moments, I would become an official trainer. So much would lie ahead! New friends, new Pokémon, even new regions. My whole life would change in just a few moments. For the first time, my life was actually moving fast, _really fast_. Everyone gathered around as I approached the professor.

"Greetings, Cameran. Today you will receive your starting Pokémon. In this suitcase there lies three Pokémon, a Chimchar, a Piplup, and a Turtwig. Choose wisely the companion that will accompany you for the rest of your life. After you have chosen, you will receive a pokedex to document you sightings of Pokémon. Cameran, please choose you Pokémon," Professor Rowan said. Of course he knew the Pokémon that I wanted. There was the cutest little Turtwig in that suitcase. He was a little sassy, but he had a lot of raw potential. Let's face it, I knew a good Pokémon when I saw one. The Chimchar and Piplup were _okay_, but they just didn't stick out like the Turtwig did.

"I'll have the Turtwig," I replied. Nobody in the lab was surprised. I had wanted that little Turtwig ever since he had been hatched.

"Alright, here is the Turtwig. Please, take this pokedex and document all of the Pokémon that you see. Return to the lab to see your progress." It was so different being the person starting their journey. I had always watched the ceremonies, but I never thought that it would feel this good. "Good luck on your journey!" the professor added. I hugged him, and then told the lab goodbye. I walked to the door and began my journey with my new Turtwig.


	3. Chapter 3: Sixteen

_Chapter 3: Sixteen_

Today was finally the day that I was finally sixteen. I took out a poke ball from my bag and threw it high in the air.

"Good morning Torterra! What a perfect day for a birthday, right?" I said. Torterra cuddled up to me, obviously still tired. I giggled at how childish he was, even though he was a level one-hundred. "Come on! Let's go start our day off by winning a battle." Torterra agreed with me. There was nothing like blocking the way for some child and having a good battle. By 'good battle' I meant winning. There was nothing that could put a smile on my face like winning a battle. I sprinted to the bridge that led to Sunnyshore. Soon enough, a kid approached us.

"Um, excuse me. Could you let me through? I'm trying to get to Sunnyshore," he said.

"I hope you have some potions then because I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" I yelled. The kid was _definitely_ scared. He had probably glanced over at Torterra and saw how big he was. It was too late for the kid now. He tossed a poke ball into the air and out came a Bidoof. How in the world did he make it this far with a Bidoof? Secretly, I laughed to myself, knowing that this would be an easy match. "Torterra, use earthquake!" Let's just say that the Bidoof was out like a light bulb. That was a little bit easier than what I was hoping for. Maybe I could just battle Cynthia later. The kid tossed another poke ball into the air. This time, a Luxray popped out from the poke ball. Obviously it was his last Pokémon, otherwise he wouldn't have sent out another ground Pokémon. He should learn to carry around more Pokémon because he could run into another situation like this. There were trainers all over Sinnoh looking for a good battle. "Torterra lets do earthquake again!" The Luxray hit the ground, _really hard_. That had been too easy. He wouldn't have passed the Sunnyshore gym anyways. I saved him time and gave him a wake-up call. The little boy ran off into the trees. I could hear the sound of him reviving his Pokémon. "Torterra return!" I took out my Pelipper and flew to the Pokémon League. I loved the feeling of flying in the sky. I flew almost everywhere, except places I hadn't visited before. That wasn't allowed because someone could get lost and even end up overseas.

I landed the Pelipper, put him in his poke ball, and walked into the Pokémon League. I never enjoyed how fancy this place was. I always walked in with a casual outfit that probably needed to be washed, but everyone who worked here is in dresses or tuxedos. They kind of went a little bit overboard with the whole place. I approached Joy and handed her my Pokémon. They loved to rest here for just a little while. When the Pokémon were back to full health, I placed their poke balls in my bag.

"Is Cynthia upstairs?" I asked nurse Joy.

"Yes, she is in the dining room. She was expecting you to come today. She said to tell you to go into her room and look in the closet, the last dress on the right has a note attached."

"Okay thank you!" It was so like Cynthia to leave a note on a dress that said 'Happy Birthday sis!' on it. I was shocked that Cynthia could have predicted I was coming. I was always unpredictable, yet my sister could read me like a book. I climbed up the stairs and went into Cynthia's room. Sure enough, there was a dress with a note that said 'Happy Birthday sis! Come in the dining room after you put the dress on.' I knew my sister pretty well too. I slipped on the dress, which was actually really pretty, and went to the dining room. The Elite Four was sitting at the table, with another familiar face.

"Professor!" I said excitedly. I rushed over and hugged him tight. I hadn't seen him since last year when I went to visit the lab.

"You can call me grandpa. We aren't in the lab anymore." He replied teasingly.

"Sorry, it's just habit pro, err I mean grandpa." The professor chuckled.

"You didn't think I would miss you're sixteenth birthday, did you? Unfortunately, everyone else had to stay behind. We tried to shut the whole lab down, but we were just _so_ busy."

"It's okay! At least you're here! Maybe I should come down to the lab tomorrow."

"Oh, you should. Everyone misses you! You were always a big help to the studies, but now you help us even more. You are the first to ever capture legendaries."

"Well, I guess I'm pretty good. I just try really hard and I never stop training." I was blushing at how the professor was praising me in front of everyone.

"I have an idea! Tomorrow you should show your best six Pokémon to the lab. How is Torterra doing anyway?"

"He is very good. He is a level one hundred now! We have been working really hard."

"Very good! Oh my, we should start to eat. It is getting a bit late and I was hoping that you could stay at the lab tonight. That is, if we even get time to go there. It is all the way across the region, so we should leave in an hour of we want to make it."

"You should both just stay here tonight. I was hoping to have a fiery battle with Cameran again and you never visit for more than a few hours, Professor. Why don't you two just stay here and leave in the morning. We have plenty of room!" Flint begged.

"I'm willing to stay if you are, grandpa." I said

"Well, alright. I guess one night wouldn't hurt." The professor replied.

"Just don't get your hopes up Flint. I hate it when I crush your hopes of winning." I told Flint.

"You won't crush my hopes because you won't win!"

"Sure, I've beaten you sixty seven times and you think you can win now?"

"There is a first for everything!"

"Um, yea sure, whatever you say Flint."I said while sitting down in my chair. It felt good to relax for a moment. Three young girls brought in our food dishes to eat. I'd obviously forgotten how much I loved good food. I visited a café every now and then, but I spent most of my time out on the routes. I devoured the food on my plate, until there was not a scrap left. One thing I loved about coming here was the food. I had seconds, and then went to a battle room. Flint was waiting there with a poke ball in hand. He really thought he could beat me. Well, I had gotten stronger, but he didn't know that. He was about to find out, that was for sure.

"You were serious about the battle?" I asked him with a grin on my face.

"Of course, I'm always serious! Infernape go!" he yelled. I chuckled and threw my Palkia's poke ball up in the air. Flint was never serious, but a battle always made him focus. The battle went very fast. My Palkia was the only Pokémon I had to use to beat Flint. If I could beat the champion with one Pokémon, why would Flint think he could beat all of my Pokémon? Flint looked as if someone had crushed his hopes and dreams. I really didn't mean to be so hard on him, but I always had to give every battle my all. I guess that's why I'm such a good trainer.

"I will get you next time," Flint said, out of breath. Apparently, he had given this battle his all too.

"Keep working hard Flint! You have the heart of a great trainer. You are in the Elite Four, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're right! I spend too much time in this old building. Maybe I should go and train a little, like Cynthia does."

"I'm sure you'll be even better next time!" I walked away confidently to the guest bedroom. I was ready for bed, about to turn off my lamp, when Cynthia walked in. The look on her face was stern and I could tell there was something going on.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Of course! What's the problem?"

"Well, the professor is a bit worried that you over-work yourself-"

"Is that what this is about? I'm fine Cynthia, I really am. I love to go out and train and I'm always near a Poke Center."

"You never really visit the professor anymore, though. I think he wants you to stay with him for a little while. He knows about you wanting to go to the Kanto region. He is trying to keep you here in Sinnoh, so you stay out of trouble."

"This doesn't sound much like the professor. He has always wanted every kid, not just me, to follow their dreams."

"I know it doesn't sound like him, but-ugh, you just wouldn't understand. There is a good reason, but you just can't go."

"I'm not a child anymore, Cynthia. I can watch myself!"

"It's not me that is worried about you!"

"Then who is it?"

"I-I have to go. Please, you can't leave the Sinnoh region." Cynthia didn't even wait for a reply, she just walked right out the door. I couldn't believe this. What possible reason would anyone have for keeping me in Sinnoh? I had already traveled all over this region. It was time to do something new. I switched the lamp off and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
